


Flight of the Valkyrie

by redeem147



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the alley, after the finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight of the Valkyrie

“This is a horse.”

“Good catch, Ace.”

“This is a flying horse.”

“Right.”

“Cordy, why are we on a flying horse?”

“Oh, so you’d rather I hadn’t swooped down and rescued you. If you like, I could put you back.”

“I’m dead, aren’t I?”

“Kinda.”

“And the Shanshu. Spike gets it by default, doesn’t he?”

“Look down into the alley.”

“Um, rather not. We’re up pretty high.”

“Okay, you big baby. If you looked down into the alley, you’d see that little black and white dot was a very human and confused Spike.”

“He gets Buffy, doesn’t he?”

“You know, if I were up really high in the sky with a woman who loved me, and I didn’t really like heights, I wouldn’t be asking about my ex. Just saying.”

“Point taken.”

“And the Nina thing? I get that. Men have urges. From now on, you get urgy with me, okay?”

“I think it can be arranged.”

“What are you doing back there?”

“Cuddling.”

“I like that. But you don’t have to hold on quite so tight. I won’t drop you.”

“Cordy, where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

“So this is it? We’re going to a better place?”

“That depends. How do you feel about shrimp?”


End file.
